


Fever

by Rroselavy



Category: Yugioh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaiba Seto has a fever, Jounouchi Katsuya decides he knows exactly what the brunet needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

It had been three days, Jounouchi Katsuya observed, as he gazed absently out the window of the detention classroom, or rather the window he would have stared out of, if the rain pelting against it hadn't obscured his view. Three days of relative peace and quiet. Three days with no threats made on his life by one certain brunet. Three boring, uneventful days without the distraction of a pair of piercing blue eyes boring into his skull.

On the first day that Kaiba had been absent Jounouchi had experienced an enormous sense of relief, it had been as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Lunch had been particularly relaxed, as he did not have to suffer the brunet glaring at him (rather rudely, the blond thought) as he ate and kidded with Yugi, Honda and Anzu. He'd been euphoric while he'd sat through his lectures, and by the end of the day he'd marvelled at how relaxed he'd felt. All the tension that usually accrued through his interactions with the brunet was missing, and he'd made his way home light-heartedly joking with Honda, rather than railing on and on about some insult or slur he'd traded with Kaiba Seto.

Yesterday had started off well enough, but by lunch period Jounouchi had experienced a vague sense of malaise that he'd found impossible to put his finger on the cause of. By last period, his normally gregarious disposition had turned surly. He'd become short-tempered with his calculus teacher, and had managed to accumulate a week's worth of detention, without the usual abetment of his brown-haired nemesis. Then to make matters worse, he'd actually spent most of detention wondering where exactly Kaiba was. For although the brunet often left school early or appeared after homeroom, Kaiba very rarely missed a day in its entirety; and two days' absence was out of the question. What if he'd been kidnapped, Jounouchi wondered, and felt a wave of what he thought to be empathy for the younger Kaiba sibling wash over him. He mentally smacked himself then. Of course there was no way that had happened. If Kaiba Seto had been kidnapped it would have been all over the news, or at least all over school. Besides the older teen was far too intelligent to allow himself to be held at the mercy of some common thug. Jounouchi had been puzzled by the sense of relief that revelation brought to him.

He watched the rivulets stream down the windowpane, for once happy to be in detention, grateful to have a reprieve from the driving rain. He'd been soaked through to the skin by the time he'd arrived to school in the morning and hadn't thoroughly dried off until 7th period. Now he waited out the last hour of his detention, his books stacked neatly beside him, as he'd long since finished his homework. Another plus to his detention - he'd not have to trudge home in the deluge with his backpack stuffed to overflow; worrying that his assignments would need to dry out several hours before he'd be able to complete them. He rested his head on top of his arms on the desk and sighed. When he did finally make it home, he knew he would be playing nurse to his father, who in his frail state had managed to catch an early bout of the flu.

He'd never realized just how much of his time at school was defined by Kaiba Seto, alternately spending time avoiding him and deliberately pissing him off. And he'd ample occasion to do both. The proximity of their names in the alphabet all but assured that Kaiba was behind Jounouchi, or on his right side in all of the five classes they shared. But he'd found the past three days without Kaiba looming larger than life in his daily routine, frankly, mind-numbingly boring.

It was widely believed that Jounouchi Katsuya was a loser and a screw-up. His thuggish years running with Hirutani and the Rintama gang and his tendency to mouth off before he thought about what he was saying had cemented that opinion in the minds of many of his peers and the majority of the school's instructors. But time and time again, despite his tendency to get into trouble and his inability to be on time for any period except lunch, Jounouchi turned in near perfect homework assignments and managed near flawless grades. It was no coincidence that he shared so many advanced classes with Kaiba Seto. Jounouchi was quite smart in his own right, and though he may have needed to work harder than most to get those grades, it was more because of lack of adequate sleep and nutrition than any kind of mental deficiency. What no one but the school principal and a few select administrators and instructors knew about Jounouchi Katsuya was that he looked after his ailing father and also worked at odd jobs, which, along with the elder Jounouchi's meagre pension, served to keep the bill collectors at bay.

He didn't know why he kept such secrets from his friends, but Jounouchi preferred to be thought of as slow and buffoonish by most people, as it meant that little would be assumed of him--he would not need to live up to anyone else's expectations. And that suited him just fine, as he was free to bestow his loyalty on those truly deserving, mainly his friends. But it inexplicably irritated him to no end that Kaiba Seto had bought into his ruse; he'd imagined that the brunet would have had some form of super power that could see through his carefully crafted façade. But that appeared not to be the case, because Kaiba Seto missed no opportunity to humiliate Jounouchi Katsuya. His need to embarrass the blond knew no bounds, and often Jounouchi would wonder if the pathological intent behind Kaiba's incessant insults might be something other than pure hatred.

He sighed. That was wishful thinking if he'd ever engaged in it. He was hopelessly attracted to the brunet, and yet resigned to the fact that there was no way in hell his lovesickness could possibly be reciprocated. Kaiba Seto was so far out of his league that he was playing a different game altogether. But it didn't change the facts at all. Jounouchi lived to be able to surreptitiously ogle the gorgeous brunet who defined the terms tall, dark and handsome. It was no wonder that he'd been out of sorts for the past three days--he'd been like a junkie without his fix.

He looked at the clock. Fifteen more minutes to freedom, to a long walk home alone in the drenching rain. He felt a twinge of guilt for having accumulated so much detention with his father home sick. Jounouchi had promised to make him some chicken soup when he arrived home from school, a recipe passed down through generations. It had become a tradition in their family of two, when one was sick he was plied with home made soup by the other until he felt better. It was a great comfort to have these routines and rituals, Jounouchi thought. While his home life was far from perfect, there was much love and affection between he and his father. But he worried about his dad incessantly; his frail health that had resulted from years of alcohol abuse had left him susceptible to becoming seriously ill from even the mildest of colds. Recently the doctor at the clinic the elder Jounouchi often visited for medications had mentioned that he might need a liver replacement.

Ten more minutes now. Jounouchi fidgeted restlessly, going over his shopping list in his head, plotting out the sequence of stores he'd visit on his way home. If he hurried, he could be home by five and the soup would be ready by eight. He would coax his dad into eating a bit before he left for his shift stocking shelves at the local market. Then he'd be home for the evening, checking on his father one last time before climbing into bed. It was exhausting to think about, but he didn't have too much choice in the matter. If they couldn't pay the bills, they would lose their home and Jounouchi knew for certain if that happened, he'd be put into the foster system. And then who would take care of his father?

He noticed that his homeroom instructor had entered the classroom to confer with the detention instructor, and as they cast glances in his direction, he wondered idly what other trouble he may have managed to get himself into. He did a mental inventory of his actions throughout the day, he could think of nothing out of the ordinary. Generally speaking, Kaiba Seto was involved in any trouble he brought upon himself, and since he'd been absent, Jounouchi'd been able to concentrate on his studies to a greater degree than usual.

"Mr. Jounouchi, will you please come forward?" his homeroom instructor asked. Jounouchi approached the two men slowly with much trepidation. He couldn't afford any more trouble. Despite his excellent grades, he'd been labelled a disciplinary problem, and knew each infraction pushed him closer to expulsion.

"Sensei Yamashina, whatever it is you may think I've done-" he began.

"This isn't about anything you've done, Katsuya." His instructor assured. "I would like to propose a deal with you." Jounouchi immediately found his interest piqued. "Kaiba Seto has been home sick for the past three days, and it looks like he may be out for a few more. He needs his homework assignments delivered in the afternoon, and picked up each following morning. If you agree to do this until he is back in school, you will not need to report for detention, and in fact, I've already spoken to Sensei Taro, and he's agreed to remove all references to your disobedience on this occasion from your file."

"But-" Jounouchi started to protest, he lived on the opposite side of Domino City from Kaiba, on the wrong side of the tracks as it were. It would add an hour of travel time to his day in the morning and afternoon. Two added hours of travel to do a favor for Kaiba weren't worth being absolved of detention, especially when he had a sick father to tend to.  
But why in hell wouldn't the brunet just have one of his numerous employees pick up the work, Jounouchi wondered. He grimaced then. If he were a conspiracy theorist, he'd believe this was yet another one of Kaiba's plans intricately laid out to humiliate him. But the CEO was always railing about how useless the people who worked for him were, so perhaps it was simply that he didn't trust any one of them to get anything right beyond their written job description.

"Oh, and one more thing," Sensei interrupted. "You will be chauffeured by Mr. Kaiba's personal driver. He will pick you up in the morning, and take you home in the afternoon."  
Jounouchi stood for a moment and weighed that added information. That changed everything. The chance to be chauffeured around in a limousine didn't come around every day. In fact, he'd never been inside a limousine. He smiled to himself. He was sure it would irk the brunet to no end that he, the ~mutt~, would be riding in his car. That in itself was worth any abuse Kaiba might dish out.

"When would I start?" He asked much more laconically than he was feeling.

"Mr. Kaiba needs his assignments to be dropped off today, and then you will pick up what he has completed in the morning."

"Does he know you're asking me to be his ... gofer?"

"No, but it's only logical to ask you since you share the most classes with him. You can go over any material he has questions on."

Jounouchi snorted. "Yeah right. As if Rich Boy would ask fah my help." He mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jounouchi? Did I just hear a 'yes'?"

"Um, yeah. Is that his stuff?" He asked, pointing to the sheaf of papers and pile of books that the sensei had set on the instructor's desk.

"Yes. I believe the car is already waiting out in front of the school."

Jounouchi picked up the pile and brought it back to the desk he'd been sitting at. He carefully packed the papers, books and notebooks into his backpack, and then picked up his pile of books to bring back to his locker. "See ya tomorrow," he sang as he hurried through the classroom door and down the hall. He stopped at his locker to drop off his books and grab his coat, not yet totally convinced of his good fortune. He'd believe it when he saw Kaiba's sleek black stretch limo idling out in the street in front of the school. He sprinted through the empty halls towards the front doors.

He was surprised to see the limousine right where he expected it. As he raced toward it, avoiding the downpour as best as he could, he saw Kaiba's umbrella-toting chauffeur step around and open the passenger door for him. He slid in and dropped his backpack onto the floor as the chauffeur closed the door behind him. He sunk into the soft seat, breathing in deeply the sumptuous scent of leather. Directly above him were the controls to a stereo system, which he immediately began adjusting. It barely registered when the car began to move away from the curb. As the limo accelerated smoothly, he stretched his legs and stared down the substantial length of the passenger compartment and out through the front windshield which was being cleared of the torrents of rain by the frantic pumping of the wipers.

He couldn't understand how Kaiba could always be in such a pissy mood when his ass was carted around in such luxury. What he wouldn't give to have a fraction of Kaiba's wealth, to not have to worry when the bills began to accrue, to wonder how he was going to get by when his father passed away. He closed his eyes tightly and willed away those thoughts. It was only the flu, he reasoned, and soon enough his dad would be up and about. He just needed bed rest. The irony wasn't lost on Jounouchi that his father had suffered through years of alcoholism and had finally been able to achieve sobriety, only to fall victim to a failing liver which left him susceptible to any number of myriad viruses and bacterial infections. He wondered absently what was wrong with Kaiba, maybe he'd caught the same bug as his father. His sensei had mentioned Kaiba was sick, but he was at home, so how sick could he really be? Though it wasn't like Kaiba to stay away from school. No matter how much he bitched about not belonging in school, he did show up for classes day after day.

Jounouchi wondered why that was. It certainly wasn't for the socializing. Kaiba alternately ignored or disdainfully dismissed his fellow students, teachers and administrators alike. Jounouchi alone seemed a focal point for his rage. It probably had something to do with his emancipation. So then there were some things money couldn't buy, Jounouchi thought with some satisfaction. But why didn't Kaiba just make the best of it then? Why be so damned miserable about it? Why live like an exile, refusing overtures of friendship.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to imagine being in Kaiba's position. What would it be like to be one of the richest people in the world? He knew one thing. If he had all the money Kaiba did, he wouldn't spend his life working his ass off. What would he do? After making sure his dad was getting the best treatment possible, and arranging for money to be set aside to take care of his mom and sister, he'd travel. He'd visit all the places that he'd read about in books and dreamed of-New York, Paris, London-all the world capitals. He'd tour South Pacific tropical paradises and lay on the beach wanting for and dreaming of nothing. But he knew that wouldn't be the case, because if he were alone, he would want someone to share his time with-not just his friends, someone special--Seto.

They'd arrived at the Kaiba estate, and Jounouchi waited patiently for the chauffeur to come around and let him out. He'd gathered his backpack and was ready to bound out for the front door to avoid becoming drenched in the distance.

The door opened and the chauffeur peered in, umbrella shielding him and the interior of the car from the pelting droplets.

"Whenever you are ready, Sir. " The chauffeur spoke solicitously, and it dawned on Jounouchi that he would hold the umbrella over them both as they made their way to the entrance.

"Thanks, but you don't have to ... I can run for it."

"Sir, it's my job. Please, there's no need to run." Jounouchi was uncomfortable with the idea of having someone being paid to serve him. "Mr. Kaiba would not like it if you trailed water into the mansion." The driver added quietly.

Resigned, Jounouchi did as the driver asked, and made it to the house's entry relatively dry. The chauffeur opened the unlocked door to allow Jounouchi in.

"Whenever you are ready to leave, I'll be waiting to take you home." He informed Jounouchi as the blond walked through the doorway. Jounouchi dropped his backpack and bent down to remove his soaking wet sneakers.

"Um, would it be a problem ta make a coupla stops on the way?" He called out to the chauffeur. "I need ta pick up some groceries."

"As you wish." The man replied as he closed the door behind the blond, leaving Jounouchi alone in the grand foyer of Kaiba Seto's mansion. He looked around, unsure of how to proceed. The house was eerily silent. He lined his sneakers up neatly next to the several pairs of shoes that were already there on a mat beside the door. They looked to be of two sizes--Seto's and Mokuba's. The floor below his stocking-ed feet was made of pure white marble slabs, the walls, upon which had been hung what he assumed to be original paintings were the same color. While he waited for someone to notice his arrival, he looked around at his surroundings. Several feet in front of him a grand staircase covered in a deep-piled, neutral-colored rug lead up to an open hall with a balcony that looked down upon the entrance. To the left of him was an open doorway to a huge sitting room, and to his right what he imagined to be an equally large dining room. The foyer fed into a hallway that continued underneath the balcony, leading further into the mansion. He considered heading that way, figuring someone must be around in the kitchen.

From deep within the house he heard a voice raised in anger, and though it was muffled, he recognized it unmistakably as Kaiba Seto's. It was punctuated by another voice, much lower and calmer. But whomever that voice belonged to was only serving to further rile the brunet. He listened as the one-sided argument grew in volume, realizing that Kaiba was coming towards him. He heard a door open and then felt his skin crawl at the deadly tone of Kaiba's voice.

"You tell the entire staff to leave me the fuck alone before you kill me. The next person who dares to disturb me will wish they were never born by the time I'm done with them."

"Yes S---" The door slammed forcefully on the other man, and suddenly Kaiba's frame filled the hallway.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He snarled when he noticed Jounouchi standing at the front door.

"I-I brought you your homework." Jounouchi said quietly. He was suddenly very uncomfortable under Kaiba's glare. "Should you even be out of bed?" He blurted in the silence that followed. He could see the other boy shivering beneath the blanket he'd wrapped over his shoulders. Underneath it, Jounouchi could make out sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"Who are you, my fucking mother?" Kaiba retorted, then broke into a coughing fit. Jounouchi blinked in surprise at the venomous question, but nevertheless he reflexively strode forward to help the brunet.

"No, but ya don't look so good." That was putting it mildly he thought to himself. Kaiba looked horrible. He had deep circles under his eyes, his normally pale complexion was ashen, and his usually shiny chestnut-color hair was dull and lifeless.

"I have the fucking flu, and I'm surrounded by incompetents. If they weren't so inept, I'd swear they were using this occasion to kill me." He shook his head in exasperation, and Jou noticed him wince with pain as he began coughing anew.

"Why don't we get you back into bed where you belong," Jounouchi soothed, "Then I'll see about getting you some tea with honey and lemon. That'll help with the cough."

Kaiba glared at Jounouchi, but the blond held his ground. He grabbed the brunet gently but firmly by his elbow. "C'mon," Jounouchi persisted, "Let's get you back inta bed. You're in no condition to be up and about."

He saw that Kaiba was going to protest, saw anger flash in his cobalt eyes, but the brunet only asked, "Do you know where you are going?"

Jounouchi shook his head, "No, but I figure your room's gotta be upstairs somewhere." He smiled at the brunet and tugged gently at his elbow. He didn't fully understand the tenderness he was feeling toward Kaiba. He thought perhaps it was pity; he'd never seen the brunet so compromised before.

Kaiba looked at him with resignation before finally yielding. "It's this way," he said taking the lead and heading up the stairs. Jounouchi grabbed his backpack and followed at Kaiba's heels, surprised by how quickly he moved, despite being so obviously ill. At the top of the stairs, Kaiba turned right and they crossed the balcony and walked toward a long hall. He trailed Kaiba down it, stealing glances into the open doorways along the way. Kaiba opened the door at the end of the hallway and ushered Jounouchi into his bedroom.

The brunet let the blanket slip off his shoulders and crawled under the covers of his immense bed, and curled on his side, his back to the blond. Jounouchi hazarded a look around the huge room and was surprised by its impersonal feel. The room was devoid of any kind of personal possessions. It was like being in a hotel room, not someone's personal space.

"Just leave my things on the desk over there," Kaiba's dull voice insisted. "Then go. My chauffeur will drive you home."

"I'm not in a rush," Jounouchi lied. "If you want, I can go over the homework with you." He offered, not really sure why.

"I'm really not up for that." Kaiba said flatly.

"Okay, then I'll just see about that tea. You need to keep hydrated."

He waited a few moments for a response from Kaiba. When none was forthcoming, he slipped quietly out the door and headed back down the stairs and toward where he assumed the kitchen would be.

His instincts were correct, and as he set the teakettle on to boil he rummaged about in the refrigerator and pantries for the ingredients. The Kaiba kitchen was well stocked, and he was able to choose from an excellent array of teas and easily found a jar of honey and a plump lemon. He promised himself he would deliver the tea and then be on his way.

"What are you doing?" A cold voice spoke out as he was steeping the tea in a large mug.

"I'm making a cup of tea for Kaiba," Jounouchi turned to see who'd addressed him, feeling somewhat guilty for being caught. He shrugged it off as his gaze caught an older man, graying at the temples. He must have been the other voice he'd heard a few minutes prior. "You got a problem with that?" He added cheekily.

The other man flinched first. "N-no ... Sir." He said obsequiously, before adding, "Good luck with that, Mr. Kaiba's in a miserable temper."

Jounouchi nodded in agreement as he mixed in a heaping teaspoon of honey and squeezed a good amount lemon juice into the steaming mug. "Has he been taking anything for his fever?"

"I don't know," the other man answered curtly. "I'm not his physician."

Jounouchi stared at him in shock. He didn't understand why the man would have no clue as to Kaiba's condition. He realized then that the man had no reason to care--Kaiba was nothing to him, only his employer. He was saddened by that thought. Kaiba really didn't have anyone to look after him. Mokuba, his only family, wasn't yet up for the task. "D'ya have any Tylenol?" he asked as he placed the tea on a tray.

"I believe so, let me check." Jounouchi slurped a sip of the tea with the spoon he'd stirred it with, to make sure it wasn't too hot to drink. The other man reappeared proffering a small bottle of Tylenol, he took it and added it to the tray, then made his way back to Kaiba's bedroom. He knocked gently on Kaiba's door, and when there was no answer, he let himself in. The brunet had not moved from the curled-up position he'd left him in.

"Kaiba," he called out softly as he approached the bed.

"Mngh ..." was the muffled reply.

"Sit up. I made ya some tea and brought you some Tylenol for your fever." He braced for a verbal onslaught, but instead, the brunet rolled over slowly and propped himself up. Encouraged, Jounouchi sat down on the edge of the bed with the tray in his lap. "Drink this, and then I'll get ya some water to wash down the pills. When's the last time ya took something?"

Kaiba looked at him quizzically as he gingerly handled the mug. He blew on across the top of the fluid before hesitantly taking a sip.

"Ya mean ya haven't taken any aspirin or Tylenol? Have you eaten anything recently?" Jounouchi asked incredulously.

Kaiba took a bigger sip of the soothing fluid before answering simply "No."

"No wonder you're so knocked out. You've gotta take somethin' ta knock your fever down and drink plenty of fluids and ~eat~. Y'know, 'feed a cold, starve a fever.'"

"I'm not hungry." Kaiba replied flatly.

"It's not about bein' hungry. It's about eating." Jounouchi glanced at a clock that was on the near nightstand. It was close to five o'clock. "Listen, I gotta get going, my dad is home sick, I think with the same bug. D'ya want me ta come by in the morning ta pick up your homework?"

Kaiba sighed, and nodded his head slightly. "Y'know," Jou continued, "If you aren't up for it, it can wait. I'll just come by tomorrow after school."

"Come by tomorrow morning. It will be done."

"'Kay. I'm gonna get you a glass of water, then go." He placed the tray on the bed and stood up, planning to go back to the kitchen.

"There's a bathroom through that door," Kaiba pointed to a door on the wall opposite the bed. Jounouchi padded across the room and entered into the bathroom. It was about the size of the living room of his father's apartment. He whistled appreciatively at its appointments; black granite fixtures, cedar paneling and a pebble-encrusted floor oozed masculinity. The centerpiece of the room was a deep-soak tub that he could imagine the two of them sharing. Not in this lifetime he thought dejectedly. He filled a tumbler that he found on the vanity counter with cool water and brought it out to the brunet.

Kaiba was still sipping the tea. His coloring had improved, but he was still visibly shivering. Jounouchi set the tumbler on the bedside table and moved the bottle of Tylenol next to it. Kaiba drained the mug of its contents and looked up at the blonde. "Thanks ... Jounouchi. Would you mind bringing my homework to the bed? I think I'll be able to work on it later."

"Sure." Jounouchi grabbed the pile he'd made on the desk and deposited it on the other side of the reclining teen. He blushed as he leaned over the brunet and prayed Kaiba wouldn't notice. He suddenly felt shy and awkward under the other teen's gaze. "So, I'm gonna go now." He announced as he hefted his backpack over his shoulder.

"Thanks again, Jounouchi," Kaiba said softly, as the blonde approached the bedroom door. "I hope your father feels better."

Jounouchi froze in his tracks and turned to catch the brunet staring at him. "Thanks, Kaiba. So do I." He hesitated before adding "I'll see you tomorrow."

As he laced up his sneakers, Jounouchi heard a TV droning somewhere beyond the living room. Mokuba must have come home from school. He decided to check on the teen and see if he was okay. He slipped through the massive room, following the sounds of a laughtrack and came upon the younger boy sprawled out in an armchair watching a plasma-screen.

"Hey Mokuba, how're you holding up?"

"Jounouchi!" the younger boy bubbled. "What're you doing here?"

"I just dropped off your brother's homework assignments. I'll be back tomorrow."

"You will?" Mokuba's eyes shone brightly. "Tomorrow's Seto's birthday, it would be great if you could stay for a while. That is, if he's feeling better." He turned away then, eyes downcast.

"I'm sure he'll be right as rain soon. He just needs plenty of rest today."

"That's not going to happen," Mokuba said defeatedly. "As soon as he gets a little better he'll be on the phone, or his laptop, or both, checking in with his managers at Kaiba Corp. He says he can't afford to be sick."

"Well I don't think he has any say in it this time. He got hit pretty bad. But anyway, I'll come by tomorrow."

"I'm glad you're coming back tomorrow, Jounouchi. Seto shouldn't be alone on his birthday."

* * *

Jounouchi was amazed at how quickly he could get things accomplished when he didn't need to walk or rely on public transportation. He'd been able to get his shopping done, and had arrived home by half-past five. His father's fever had broken, and he kept his son company in the kitchen while Jounouchi prepared the soup. They talked amiably about Jounouchi's day, including his detention and the reason for it, his father admonishing him to watch his temper or he'd end up losing any chance at college.

"I know dad, but it's not gonna go on my record. I made a deal with my homeroom teacher. Seto Kaiba is home sick and I'm gonna drop his homework off in the mornings and pick it up every afternoon."

The older man eyed his son skeptically. "And just how are you going to be able to do that without getting yourself in more trouble?" He chuckled when he noticed his son's cheeks redden under a blush.

Jounouchi cursed himself for having letting his father know of his secret crush. "Look, it's not like that. He doesn't even ~like~ me as a friend. An' I'm not gonna pick a fight with him, especially tomorrow. It's his birthday."

He placed a bowl of soup in front of his father and then served some for himself. They ate in silence for a while before his father asked, "So did you get him anything?"

"Geez, no Dad! He has everything! And I didn't even know it was his birthday. Mokuba--his brother--mentioned it as I was leaving."

"Well, you should get him a card at least."

Jounouchi looked at his father in mock exasperation. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Dad." He observed, changing the subject. "I've got to get to work, I'll check in on you before I go to bed."

His father was still awake when he arrived home after he finished his shift. He was curled up on the couch watching the late news.

"Dad, what are you still doing up? You need to get your rest." Jounouchi scolded.

"Please, Katsuya, I've been lying in bed for the past five days. I'm feeling much better now."

"Must be the healing properties of our soup," Jounouchi quipped. He made a note that he would bring some over to Kaiba tomorrow. It saddened him to think of the brunet alone, no one there to take care of him. Tomorrow, he would do his best to remedy that.

"Dad? D'ya think you can do me a favor tomorrow?" Jounouchi asked softly. His father quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for his inevitable question.

"Could you call me in sick to school?" The eyebrow rose further as father appraised son.

"You want me to condone--no, sanction--you playing hooky?"

"C'mon Dad, no one should have to spend their birthday alone. Kaiba's sick with no one to take care of him. You yourself just said you're feeling better, and I bet you could use a break from me hovering," he pleaded. His father rolled his eyes, and they faced each other in tense silence for a moment before he relented.

The older man sighed. "Who am I to stand in the way of young love?"

"Dad! It's not like that!" Jounouchi protested as his father waved him off.

"You think that I wasn't young once? I remember all too well my hormone-driven youth. Do me a favor though. Be careful. I'd hate to see your heart get broken."

* * *

It was true that Kaiba had everything, Jounouchi thought as he was driven to the estate the next morning, everything but a family to take care of him. He was nervous about his plan to spend the day with the brunet.

Once again the chauffeur let him into the Kaiba house. This time Jounouchi did not hesitate after taking off his shoes; he strode to the kitchen and set the teakettle to boil to prepare a pot of tea. While he waited for the water to boil, he stowed the soup he'd brought in the refrigerator. He noticed then that the kitchen was immaculate, and he wondered absently if Kaiba had heeded any of his advice. The tray he'd left in the brunet's bedroom had been returned to the counter, so he loaded it up anew, this time with a mug, the honey jar and a lemon that he'd quartered.

He wended his way up the stairs unchallenged, once again noticing how silent the house was. Living in apartments for most of his life, he was accustomed to a level of ambient noise that filtered into his living space. He paused at Kaiba's bedroom door, almost losing his nerve before he managed to knock lightly.

"I said leave me the fuck alone today." Kaiba replied harshly, and for a split second Jounouchi felt empathy toward the mansion's unseen staff. Kaiba really needed to work on his people skills.

"Kaiba, it's me, Jounouchi. May I come in?"

Jounouchi heard a string of garbled expletives, followed by "Dammit! I told that baka to leave the homework for you in the foyer!"

"Um," Jounouchi hesitated. "It may well be there, but I-I made you some more tea. May I come in?" He repeated. He waited in silence for an eternity before Kaiba responded.

"Fine, come on in." Jounouchi noticed immediately that Kaiba was looking better. He was propped up again in his bed, but now he was sweating profusely--a good sign--it meant his fever had broken.

"Good morning, and happy birthday." Jounouchi set the tray down on the nightstand and poured the tea into the mug.

Kaiba glowered at him. "Mokuba told you?"

"Yes, he mentioned it when I was leaving yesterday." Jounouchi said lightly, though his heart was pounding in his chest. Every nerve was alert, anticipating some kind of outburst from the brunet. He mixed a large dollop of honey into the steaming mug, and then squeezed one of the lemon quarters over it before dropping the pulpy remains into the tea.

"Thanks," Kaiba said, and Jounouchi let out an audible sigh of relief. He glanced up at the brunet and caught him in a smirk.

"You look like you're feeling better. Have you eaten anything?"

Kaiba grimaced. "My stomach turns at the crud the chef has been preparing for me."

"I brought over just the thing then. Homemade chicken soup." Jounouchi grinned.

"Soup?" Kaiba echoed. "You made me soup?"

Jounouchi blushed furiously. "No, I-I made it for my Dad, and now he's feeling better."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow incredulously. "The soup cured him?"

He imagined he was crimson by now. He couldn't bear to meet the brunet's gaze. "No-yes. What I mean is," Jounouchi said slowly, "The soup didn't cure him, but the fact that he was able to eat it definitely helped. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He mumbled under his breath.

"What wasn't?"

Jounouchi looked up, wide-eyed. "You heard that? I-I--" He stammered, then took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I was planning on keeping ya company today. My father called me in sick."

"Oh."

Mortified now, Jounouchi turned toward the door. "So I guess I should get going."

"No don't. I'd like it if you stayed." Kaiba admitted.

So he did. They passed the morning sprawled out next to each other on the huge bed flipping between old sitcom reruns, sordid talk shows and financial news on the flat-screen TV installed on the opposite wall. Kaiba had invited Jounouchi onto it, being the only item of furniture suitable for sitting on in the room. He explained how often he and Mokuba would spend their evenings watching TV or playing video games side-by-side lying in his bed.

They fell into easy conversation, and to Jounouchi it felt very much like the camaraderie he shared with Yugi and Honda, except for the single detail that he wasn't attracted to either of his good friends. But he and Kaiba were actually getting along, and that modest improvement caused his spirits to soar. On more than one occasion he would feel electricity surge through his body when their limbs would press together accidentally.

Around noon Jounouchi ambled back down to the kitchen with the tray in hand to reheat the soup. While it was warming up, he found a crusty loaf of bread to serve with it. Once again he rummaged through Kaiba's kitchen, looking for spoons, bowls and napkins. He ladled out two servings and then made his way back to the teenager's room.

"So this is the miracle soup?" Kaiba asked laconically. Again Jounouchi felt the heat of a blush rise once again. "Jounouchi, are you feeling okay? You look flushed." Kaiba teased mercilessly.

He shot the brunet a helpless look before muttering, "No I'm fine. Is it warm in here?" He could see Kaiba's eyes were filled with mirth, but he powered on, endeavoring to finish what he'd started when he'd decided to tend to the brunet for the day. He placed the tray over Kaiba's lap and then backed away.

"I see there are two bowls here." The brunet observed. "Aren't you going to join me?" Jounouchi dutifully walked around the bed and climbed back in. What had he gotten himself into, he wondered idly.

Kaiba slurped a bit of the soup, and then tore into it greedily. "This is really good," he complimented when he'd eaten about half of it. "I mean, it's ~very~ good," he reiterated. "It may be the best chicken soup I've ever tasted." He continued.

Jounouchi eyed the brunet warily, unsure if he was serious. "What?" Kaiba challenged.

"Nothin'. I'm just trying to figure out if yah really mean it." Jounouchi answered between spoonfuls.

"I'm not joking," the brunet retorted. "It's delicious, and I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"Thanks," Jounouchi said modestly. "I'm glad I could do something for you for your birthday."

Now it was Kaiba's turn to stare in wonderment at the other's comments. "You mean that, don't you?" He asked softly. Jounouchi only nodded his head in reply, and they finished their meal in silence.

When they were done, Jounouchi collected the dirty dishes and brought them down to the kitchen. When he returned, Kaiba was staring thoughtfully out into space, eyes focused on nothing in particular.

"Penny for your thoughts." Jounouchi offered. Kaiba gazed at him pensively.

After a few moments he said. "I'm feeling much better now. I think I'd like to take a bath." He stared intently at the blond for a few seconds more.

"Oh yeah? That sounds like a nice idea." Jounouchi said, suddenly feeling self-conscious under the brunet's unwavering gaze.

"So why don't you join me?"

"What?" Jounouchi was certain he'd misheard the brunet.

"I said why don't you join me? The tub is certainly big enough."

"Join you?" The blond repeated dumbly.

"Yes, join me. Would you like to?" Jounouchi gaped at the brunet. Take a bath with Kaiba, now that was progress. "Well? Are you just going to stare at me with your mouth hanging open like a fish out of water or do you care to grace me with an answer?" The brunet said rather peevishly.

"Y-yes. I mean, I'd like that." Jounouchi whispered hoarsely. Kaiba threw the covers off the bed, and got up a bit unsteadily. Jounouchi frantically reached out and caught the brunet. "Why don't I get the bath ready?" He asked as he helped Kaiba sit on the edge of the bed. "I'll come get you when it's ready." He ran his thumb over the brunet's cheek and pushed away an errant lock of hair that had fallen over one of Kaiba's eyes. He smiled and leaned into Jounouchi's palm. The blonde marvelled how such a little movement could elicit such a visceral response in his own body. He held Kaiba's smooth cheek in his palm and felt his mouth run dry. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry." Kaiba said as his eyes lingered over Jounouchi's receding figure.

"I'll do my best." The blond called back.

He couldn't believe it was happening. Jounouchi worked the faucets on the tub and as the water sluiced in, he searched for something to add into the tepid water. He found some salts in one of the compartments of the vanity cabinet and added them into the swirling water. He wished he could have found some bubble bath so he could hide the raging hard-on he now sported.

When the tub was two-thirds full, he turned off the faucets, and then went back to get Kaiba. He was sitting on the bed where Jounouchi had left him, but he'd removed his clothes down to his boxers. Jounouchi couldn't help but admire the brunet's toned body. Even though he'd seen it in the locker room at school, here in the intimate space of the brunet's bedroom, he found it more than intoxicating.

"Gods you are so beautiful," Jounouchi groaned. The brunet only smiled at him and stood up, this time he was far steadier on his feet.

"And you are so overdressed." He teased. Jounouchi reached for the hem of his tee shirt and removed it in one fluid motion and then attacked his trousers with similar grace.

"How's this?"

"Better," Kaiba smirked. "How about that bath?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He grinned as he intertwined his hand in the brunet's.

* * *

Jounouchi leaned back against the side of the tub and closed his eyes. He was acutely aware of the brunet across from him, but trying his best to ignore the fact that he was incredibly aroused. He heard a splash and felt the water ripple against him, and then suddenly Kaiba was in front of him, his body floating inches above his own, his arms entrapping the blond. Seconds later the blond was underwater, having been dunked by the brunet in an uncharacteristically playful gambit.

"What the fuck did you to that for?" Jounouchi sputtered.

"I wanted to get your attention," the brunet grinned, his face inches from the blond's.

"Oh yeah, I can think of better ways," Jounouchi said playfully. "Like this." He captured the brunet in his arms and then kissed him and as Kaiba kissed him back, Jounouchi took the opportunity to explore the inside of the brunet's mouth. Kaiba moaned softly and Jounouchi felt his cock quicken in response. Kaiba nipped at Jounouchi's lips, then gently suckled the blond's tongue, drawing out a low moan from him.

"Mmmm." Kaiba smiled. "That is most definitely a better way." Jounouchi loosened his grip on the brunet and ran his hand over the sculpted expanse of Kaiba's chest, pausing to tease his nipples into hard peaks. The brunet moaned again and Jounouchi squirmed with pleasure. Kaiba threaded his fingers through Jounouchi's wet hair and crushed their lips together in a searing kiss. He tilted Jounouchi's head away from his face and kissed and nibbled down his neck and then back up again. He licked the outer shell of the blond's ear before adding. "And this is definitely making me feel better. But aren't you afraid I might get you sick?"

Jounouchi grinned at him evily. "Nah. I've got an iron constitution. Besides, I think I've found the perfect gift for your birthday. But I don't wanna tire you out," he added petulantly.

"I've been resting for three days, believe me, I don't think you ~could~ tire me out."

"Is that a challenge, Kaiba? Because if it is, you're passing up a great opportunity."

The brunet eyed him thoughtfully, allowing his hand to travel the length of Jounouchi's torso and ghost over his straining erection. Jounouchi breathed in sharply at the sensation, knowing full well he was near climax. He moved his hands over Kaiba, mirroring the brunet's actions, and was rewarded with a deep guttural growl.

"Really now," the brunet purred. "It is my birthday after all. It would be rude of me to refuse your gift, wouldn't it?"

"Yep," Jounouchi agreed. "So why don't yah make yourself comfortable and let me take care of you?"

"Ooh, I like the way that sounds."

"Then you're gonna love the way it feels, baby." Jounouchi murmured as he kissed the brunet and began to tease his nipples again. He slid his hands over the brunet's back and ass, and then pulled at his thighs until he was straddling him. Their cocks rubbed together, and Jounouchi pulled the brunet's hips tight against his groin and bucked against him.

"I'm gonna fuck you 'til you scream, Kaiba Seto. You don't know how much I've wanted you, how many hours I've wasted dreaming about you. About how good it would feel." He confessed. He reached for the soap and lathered his hands.

"I think I have an idea, I can't stop thinking about you either, about what it would be like to-" he groaned wantonly as Jounouchi fingered his anus and then slid a soap-lubricated digit in. Kaiba gasped at the intrusion and then moaned as a second finger quickly joined the first. Jounouchi slowly fucked him, thrusting in and out of Kaiba, stretching his sphincter muscles, questing for the bundle of nerves that when massaged, would send the brunet spiralling into heights of ecstasy. He knew he'd found it when Kaiba mewled and bucked against him erratically. He held the brunet in an iron grip with one arm, while he relentlessly brushed the protuberance over and over.

"Gods ... please!"

"Oh, you don't have to beg on your birthday," Jounouchi assured as his fingers slipped out. He lined his cock up and then guided Kaiba down onto it until he was completely sheathed in the brunet's tight heat. "Fuck. You are so fucking tight." He groaned, thrusting deeply into the brunet. Kaiba arched his back and drove down to slam their bodies together and Jounouchi stroked the brunet's neglected member. Kaiba panted in rhythm to Jounouchi's ministrations.

"Faster," Kaiba implored and in one swift motion Jounouchi flipped the brunet over and pinned him against the side of the tub.

"Anything you want," he growled as he picked up the pace and pounded the brunet repeatedly. Kaiba wrapped his legs around Jounouchi's waist and his arms around the blond's shoulders, allowing the blond even deeper access.

"Nnngh ..." Kaiba moaned and Jounouchi smiled with satisfaction as he took in the brunet's half-closed, unfocused eyes. He ravished the brunet's lips and throat with kisses, in between which he listened to Kaiba's murmured incoherent exhortations of lust.

He wrapped his fingers around the brunet's cock and slid his thumb along the slit. He squeezed the shaft and urged, "Cum for me baby." Kaiba thrust into his hand violently, needfully, and Jounouchi felt the brunet's cock pulsing. He knew Kaiba was close. "That's it. I want to feel you cum. I want to see your face when you cum for me." He punctuated each word with deep thrusts into the brunet's tight heat. Kaiba responded by tightening his legs around Jounouchi's waist, drawing their bodies in a heated embrace as he bucked faster and harder against the blond. He came screaming Jounouchi's name, cutting off the last syllable with a bruising kiss.

He could no longer hold back, and Jounouchi came roaring with pleasure. He relaxed then, cradled against the brunet, and they both lay together luxuriating in the afterglow as their heartbeats slowed down to normal rhythms. Jounouchi reached for a washcloth and the soap and slowly but thoroughly he lathered up Kaiba's body and then rinsed the lather off. When he was finished, the brunet repeated the procedure on him. It was sensual and intimate and Jounouchi nuzzled Kaiba and planted soft kisses on any body part that happened into his range.

"I'm not sure I'm up for another round ... tonight," the brunet conceded.

"That's okay," Jounouchi said quickly, and then picking up on the meaning behind Kaiba's statement, he added as he traced the contour of the brunet's jaw with his thumb, "Some other time, then?"

Kaiba smiled at him agreeably. "Some other time," he repeated. "There's always your birthday."


End file.
